knowing
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: mau sekeras-kerasnya ia berusaha menjauh, pasti ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka lagi.


**knowing**

**sekaiichi hatsukoi © shungiku nakamura**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Sebulan dari sekarang, Onodera Ritsu yakin dia akan ambruk lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun dirinya sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan ritme hidupnya yang sekarang, Ritsu masih saja kelabakan. Kehidupan pribadinya yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja jadi dipenuhi oleh _fax_ kantor, tumpukan naskah yang harus dikoreksi, serta cucian rumah yang semakin menggunung tiap harinya.

Kalau saja Takano_-san_ tidak berbaik hati menawarkan diri membersihkan apartemennya, mungkin Ritsu sudah mati tenggelam di antara baju-baju tak terlipat dan mayatnya diidentifikasi sedekade setelahnya.

Ah, Takano-_san_. Penginterupsi kehidupan pribadinya yang paling bombastis.

Kejamnya angin malam menusuk jaket tebal Ritsu sampai ke tulang. Maret sudah sampai di tengah jalan tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda suhu Tokyo menghangat. Stok jaket Ritsu yang sekarang tinggal yang melekat di tubuhnya itu sudah dipakai sejak tahun baru. Baunya sudah menyiksa indera olfaktori orang-orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Besok adalah 3-hari-akhir-siklus dan Ritsu sudah letih luar biasa. Mutou-_sensei_ masih belum menyerahkan naskahnya (katanya ditelepon masih dalam proses sketsa dan baru jadi _14 dari 32_ halaman) dan Ritsu harus ancang-ancang untuk membantu _mangaka_ asuhan Hatori-_san_, Yoshikawa Chiharu, yang diprediksi akan membuat bagian percetakan menangis darah (lagi) karena naskahnya yang terlambat plus permintaan mendadak Hatori agar Yoshikawa-_sensei_ membuat sampul depan majalah menggantikan Sasahara-_sensei_.

Oh, hidup ini memang indah.

Kedua tungkai Ritsu bergoyang diterpa angin bagai ilalang.

Mengerahkan energinya yang sudah tipis, Ritsu memaksakan diri untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan sebelum pulang. Tenggat waktu pengembalian adalah besok dan Ritsu jelas akan bangun kesiangan nantinya jadi sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan. Ritsu meletakkan dua buku sastra di tempat pengembalian dan tertatih-tatih pulang.

.

.

Tiga hari neraka bagian editorial telah berlalu dan badan Ritsu pegal-pegal. Kecemerlangan wajah Kisa dan senyum 1000 watt Mino gagal membangkitkan semangat sang pewaris Penerbit Onodera. Menapak loyo di lantai 4 tempat Ritsu bekerja, si brunet menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya tanpa energi.

Dan sebuah penggaris besi mencium jidat Ritsu dengan elegan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah loyo, mana semangat kerjamu?! Aku tidak ingat pernah mendidik editor pemalas sepertimu!"

Yang Mulia Takano Masamune, Kepala Editor Majalah _Emerald_, berjalan ke arah Ritsu sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk _name _yang sudah menguning. Dengan gaya superior, tumpukan _name_ lama itu langsung diletakkan di meja Ritsu.

"Ini pekerjaanmu hari ini." titah pertama Takano.

Mata hijau Ritsu serasa keluar dari rongganya.

"Semua naskah ini umurnya dua puluh tahun dan merupakan karya-karya pionir Emerald. Aku ingin kau membaca semua ini di sini karena peraturan Marukawa yang tidak mengizinkan naskah kasar di atas sepuluh tahun keluar dari gedung. Ini semua adalah naskah-naskah yang membangun karakteristik _Emerald._ Tugasmu adalah mengenali itu dan mengaplikasikannya di pekerjaan mengeditmu. Paham?"

"Paham."

Takano kembali duduk di singgasananya dan Ritsu mengambil naskah teratas dari tumpukan ini. Lagi-lagi dia harus belajar. Tak apa-apa, ini adalah lika-liku yang harus Ritsu jalani agar menjadi editor handal seperti Takano.

Ketika si brunet membuka lembar pertama, ujung matanya menangkap Takano-_san_ yang sedang membaca buku.

_Buku itu …_

.

.

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Takdir macam apa yang Dewa berikan sehingga setiap buku yang Ritsu pinjam pasti akan dipinjam Takano setelahnya?

Ya ampun, atasannya itu sekarang jadi _stalker_. Atau malah tidak sadar?

Sistem perpustakaan itu menggunakan _barcode_. Hanya pihak perpustakaan yang tahu siapa saja peminjam buku itu. Ritsu juga tidak pernah membaca buku-buku pinjaman perpustakaan di kantor demi menjaga fokus, jadi mana mungkin Takano tahu.

Tapi tetap saja Ritsu kesal.

Kesal.

Kesaaaaaaaaaal.

(—tapi diam-diam senangnya tidak karuan.)

Karena sekeras-kerasnya dia berusaha menjauh, akan ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—_sudah saatnya Ritsu menerima takdir kalau kita memang berjodoh."_

_._

_._

**tamat**

* * *

**note.** kok saya merinding geli ya kalo baca nama 'masamune'. seksi-seksi gimana gitu /kena takano-gata virus/


End file.
